


Of Quests and Magic Trinkets

by Nicor_Fyrweorm



Series: Equals One [3]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU - Lord of the Rings, Gen, Kinda, The One Ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicor_Fyrweorm/pseuds/Nicor_Fyrweorm
Summary: A meek Hobbit from the Shire and eight companions set out on a journey to destroy the powerful One Ring and save Middle Earth from the Dark Lord... Megatron?





	Of Quests and Magic Trinkets

**Author's Note:**

> Migrated from FanFiction.Net.

Laserbeak Baggins and Buzzsaw Gamgee go off as per Ravage the Gray's orders. They stumble onto Rumble Brandybuck and Frenzy Took, and meet Ratbat the Ranger as they make their way to the halls of Soundwave Half-Elf.

There, Skywarp the Elf, Thundercracker the Dwarf and Brawl of Gondor join their quest.

However, Ravage the Gray falls in Moria, where they unknowingly acquire a stalker by the name of Gollum, long ago known as Swindle.

They mourn the loss in Starscream's Golden Forest, before resuming their way.

And they lose Brawl of Gondor before they become separated.

While Laserbeak Baggins and Buzzsaw Gamgee take to Mordor, guided by the two-faced Swindle; Ratbat the Ranger, Skywarp the Elf and Thundercracker the Dwarf rush after Rumble Brandybuck and Frenzy Took.

The Three Hunters find aid in Viewfinder of Rohan, but while they lose the track of their charges, they reunite with Ravage, now the White. Together, all four go forth to Meduseld to meet with Spectro, King of Rohan, and Viewfinder's brother, Spyglass.

Meanwhile, Laserbeak Baggins, Buzzsaw Gamgee and Gollum Swindle find themselves captives of Onslaught, son of the Steward of Gondor, Vortex, and brother of Brawl. They are finally freed and, as the war in Rohan ends with a victory of the light, their journey continues to the dark realm to destroy the Ring of Power, and, with it, take down the forces of the Dark—

"Lord Megatron!"

"That's my ring!"

"You just said this is a ring of power. What does it do? And why haven't I been notified of it? We could use this to get rid of the Autobots once and for all!"

"Er, do you know what is _The Lord of the Rings?_ "

"The what?"

Soundwave chuckles silently in the background.

He knew, as soon as Laserbeak found that ring, that after last afternoon's movie marathon with his brothers there could only be one course of action.

He didn't expect the rest of Decepticons joining in, to his Cassettes' delight, but this?

Swindle gives him an expectant look, and he nods.

He's sure the recording will have reached even the Autobots by the end of the orn, but who cares?

It's funny enough to deserve it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of a randomized "Character+Prompt" in an attempt to exercise my writing.
> 
> From the prompt **Laserbeak: The Lord of the Rings**.
> 
> Sorry, people, I couldn't stop myself XD


End file.
